Allies
by a dangerous mind
Summary: Kate moves to the caves & realizes her feelings for Jack, with the help of a friend. This friend saved Kate, but when dangerous things begin to happen, what can Kate do for her? JK


Allies  
2: The Sister

Kate walked, taking slow, reluctant steps towards the door. She knew what was behind it. And it was all her fault, too. Nothing could change what had happened, and there was no going back now. She finally approached the door. Reaching out, she grabbed the doorknob. It felt hot, almost too hot to touch, but she kept a sturdy hand on it, as she turned it, and pushed open the door that felt heavier than a ton of bricks. She took one deep breath, and peered into her sister's room. There it was. The image that haunted her relentlessly every day and night. Her sister sat, slouched on her computer chair, eyes fixed on the ceiling, blood covering the floor beneath her petite form. Kate looked away, her eyes tearing. This was all her fault. The life of another person she loved had been destroyed, yet again, because of her. She shut her eyes tightly, willing the image to go away. She crouched down on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry Maddie," she whispered between breaths. She glanced up at her sister's now pale, lifeless body, and reached out towards her. She felt the cold skin on her bare shoulder, and quivered. She couldn't believe that this was her sister. She looked down at the floor where Maddie's hand hung down, a gun beneath it. Kate's gun. Kate began to cry again, and tucked her knees to her chest. She was unable to do anything, unable to move, and she could barely breathe. Soon, her mind began to fade in and out of consciousness, swirling back and forth into darkness. After a few moments she was lying on the ground, passed out.  
An instant later, a soft thud sounded next to Kate's head. She forced her eyes open, and looked to see what it had been. Through glassy eyes, she was able to make out…a shampoo bottle?

"Mornin' Freckles." Kate turned to see Sawyer, grinning down at her curled form. "Looks like you were havin' a feisty dream there."

"I was," Kate groaned sleepily, as she pulled herself into a sitting position and rubbed her now throbbing temples. She reached over and grabbed the shampoo bottle, and shot a perplexed glance at Sawyer. 

"You told me you needed s'more shampoo, remember? That whole carte blanche thing," he replied to her stare.

"Yeah, thanks," Kate nodded, refusing eye contact. She remained highly shaken, her vibrant dream unwilling to leave her mind. Sawyer took notice, and left her alone to think without an antagonizing word to her. She was grateful for this, as she struggled to think about other things. She missed her sister. Maddie was her reason for living, and ever since she was gone, she had lost every need to be the supportive person she had once been. It was her love for Maddie that kept Kate from messing up, because she knew her little sister needed her. But once she wasn't there to look out for, Kate got sloppy. This was most likely the reason why she had gotten caught. Everything, it was all her fault. No one else could be blamed for this. Kate bit her bottom lip, feeling tears form behind her eyes, staring out at the endless sea. Soon one forced itself out, and it rolled down her ivory cheek. She was entranced and didn't make any effort to stop the rest of the tears that followed. She sobbed and sobbed, her sister's face in her head, staring back at Kate. The tears continued to come, until she felt a hand on her back. She looked up, wiping the tears off of her face, and saw Ellie. She hadn't even heard her approach.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ellie had on a sympathetic smile.

"I was just thinking about someone back home," Kate replied as generally as she could. Ellie nodded, and sat down on the sand next to her.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked comfortingly. Kate was close to saying no, she just never told people about her sister. But this girl, she was trying so very hard to make Kate feel better, she felt as though she'd be denying her the one thing she was asking for of Kate- a companionship.

"I just had this dream… about my kid sister Maddelin. I always have dreams about her, but this one was especially vivid," she tried to stay calm, and not break down yet again.

"You miss her?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I last saw her, it just tears me up whenever I think about her," Kate answered, attempting not to let on too much.

"Why does it tear you up?" Ellie asked curiously. Kate knew she wasn't trying to pry, but it really felt that way. Kate thought about telling her, and wondered if it was the best idea. But she could tell Ellie knew that there was something more. So she responded the best way she could, the way that was foreign to her- honestly.

"My sister committed suicide about 8 months ago. She was my only family. We were all each other had, and, once she was gone, I just…. I didn't know what to do with myself," Kate paused; chin trembling, unable to continue. She looked at Ellie, who returned her glance with a sad, understanding one.

"I'm so sorry," Ellie replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Kate nodded, attempting a small smile. She eyed the girl curiously.

"Ellie, you remind me of her," she confessed. This, she realized, was why she had dreamt of Maddelin the night before. Ellie looked at Kate, unsure how to react. She felt bad that she was the reason this had all been brought to the surface, but she wanted to help her out.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault then…" Ellie started

"No, no it's not at all. I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's good. I loved her, and it's nice to have someone who makes me want to be a good person, like she did for me when she was still alive," Kate objected, surprised at what she had said, the honesty of it. It was odd, but the way she was able to be so straightforward with Ellie made her very comfortable. She wished she could be that comfortable with others who she cared about. Her mind slowly drifted off to the man in the caves, with whom she had yet to be perfectly honest. She yearned to be able to talk to Jack like this, but it was just impossible. She sighed. Her relationship with Jack was very unsure. She wanted to change that. Ellie looked at her with those wondering eyes, and Kate, now defenseless, spilled. In less than ten minutes, all her feelings for Jack were out in the open- unfortunately, not to him. But Ellie was not going to let it just stay that way. A mischievous look flashed in her bright eyes, she had an idea.

"You know Kate, I'm glad we can be here for each other. And I'm glad you can talk to me about your boy troubles," She grinned, and continued.

"Hey, you know how you wanted me to move to the beach?" Kate slowly nodded in reply.

"Well, I was thinking, that's a good idea. But the caves might be even better. I mean, look at it this way. We're not gonna get rescued, and we just need to face that. Staying at the beach isn't going to do anyone any good. In fact, it's just going to lead to getting sand fleas- disgusting- and excess sunburn. And also, that Hurley guy, he stays at the caves too. So why shouldn't we?" Ellie spoke at an incredibly fast rate, and rambled on about the caves. Kate found it difficult to keep up. She laughed.

"You are more than welcome to move to the caves. I just want you out of that hut you live in now. It's dangerous," she answered.

"Well, I kinda want my new buddy with me, ya know?" Ellie looked at Kate with pleading eyes, and Kate could no longer resist. This girl had been through so much, she couldn't tell her that she didn't want to stick around her, since it was so obvious that Ellie wanted to get closer with her newfound companion. Kate sighed in defeat.

"I'll move to the caves with you Ellie." She relented. Ellie's face lit up, and she gave Kate an unexpected hug. Kate grinned from ear to ear, knowing she had just made this girl's life a little bit better. Little did she know, Ellie was working equally as hard to make Kate's stay on the island a little better also; and more romantic as well.

Please guys, review! I don't know if I should update this story or not unless you all tell me! Please and thank you.

If you do ask for an update, chapter three is written. It has lots of JacKate lovin' and some hurley's in there too. Gotta love him.

Katie


End file.
